


枪膛09

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon





	枪膛09

婚假完全是在为李赫宰养病，对此哨兵很自责，他了解到自己的哥哥婚假带着伴侣去了巴厘岛，每当看到彩色绚丽的信息从给投影仪里射出来，愧疚感就占据了他的大脑。

李东海眼里不是没有羡慕，但他永远只是夸赞风景的美丽或者跟哥哥调侃几句，就立马又投入了照顾哨兵的忙碌中。他跟隔壁已结和的前辈们学习做各种药汤，每日都变着法子给李赫宰补身体。

即使哨兵都已经能做仰卧起坐和俯卧撑。  
“把汤喝了。”李东海板着个脸，十分严肃，他根本不等李赫宰开口，“山药汤，对身体好。”  
“我觉得我身体已经好很多了。”李赫宰没接过那碗啥味道都不会有的白汤，跳下床做了几个上下蹲起。  
“你看，”哨兵为了证明自己的痊愈，甚至让Choco给他当垫子，一人一物现场表演。“相信我。”

他的表情很真挚，看起来真的是可以出院的样子。  
李东海哭笑不得，他把人按在床上，使唤Pada把医药箱拖过来。

扯掉男人身上因为剧烈拉扯而染血的绷带，那道野兽留下的獠牙伤口就赤裸裸的暴露在空气中，得益于哨兵的良好体质，现在已经看不出当初血肉横飞的样子，只是那道半胳膊肘的疤痕在厚薄均匀的肌肉上异常显眼。

“是有一点羡慕。”他拿起一团棉花沾了些双氧水，小心翼翼的给哨兵上药。  
没有明说，也没有抱怨，“但只有一点。”  
李东海低头吻上那块因常年训练却还是泛白的背肌，用舌头舔掉了上面零散的血珠。他把因为愧疚自责而僵持在床沿的男人掰正，像是安慰，又像是解脱。

“一个假期而已。”  
李赫宰低着头，看不清表情。

“我们不是有一辈子的时间吗。”  
是肯定的语气，李东海收起医药箱，蹲下去拍了拍李赫宰的小腿，“不用遗憾。”  
我和你待在一起就足够了。

哨兵这才抬起头来，有些固执，“你喜欢什么地方？”  
他等不急对方的回答，急哄哄的把身也弯下去。

小向导像个企鹅，将腿岔开坐在那双脚掌上，然后抬头，是红扑扑的脸颊。  
“喜欢你家。”李赫宰没吭声，却一言不发的收拾好了行李准备出院。李东海跟在后面，替人把手续都全部签好。

男人提着一大袋行李，却死要腾出一只手来牵住他，十指紧扣到手心有微微的汗，也不肯松手。医院本身就是军营自带的，到家的时候天才刚刚蒙上橙红的云彩。

李东海刚刚把行李收拾好，就被人直接打横抱起扔进那张购置还没一个月的大床上。他被摔的头脑发昏，刚想开口骂人，就被李赫宰的眼神吓到语塞。

他没有见过这样的李赫宰，才刚刚结婚，这个好看的哨兵留给他的印象最多是正直勇敢，才智过人。  
现在这算什么？

腥红的眼睛，沉重的呼吸，以及胯间不可忽视的凸起，都在暗示李东海，是时候了，就是今晚。  
可他什么都没有准备好，身体没有，心理也没有，身体结合到底是什么？  
如果只是做爱，就能让我和他的灵魂结合吗？

只是如此吗？  
这样的话，如果哪天是其他人选择了他，他也会这样赤裸裸的看着别人，对别人起反应吗？  
甚至……跟别人过一辈子吗？

李东海也红了眼，他圈住压在自己身上的人的脖子，主动释放了所有的触手。  
这样的举措无疑是大开门户，李赫宰歪了歪头，准确无误的吻上微张的唇瓣，舌头撬开本就没有禁闭的贝齿，第一次主动吮吸起那块舌体。

是跟想象中一样柔软的，甚至还带有丝丝的甜味。

宽大的手扯碎了向导身上的便服，顺着蜜色的胸肌往下摸，掐住了因为暴露在空气中而微微挺立的红樱。李东海的嘴还给人堵着，那些害羞的哼声都被吞回肚子里。

李赫宰吻的很凶，只是偶尔让李东海喘一口气，复又用嘴堵紧，他的舌头就从未离开过李东海的口腔。  
等到向导的下体鼓胀到快要撑破底裤，他才放开早就被吻肿的唇瓣，细细碎碎的吻下去，那些亲吻滚烫的在李东海身上留下一个又一个痕迹。

脖子，锁骨，胸肌，肚脐眼。  
粗糙的舌苔甚至绕过一圈红樱，在本就不大的乳晕上流下温热的口水，以及明显的草莓。

李东海给人吸到头皮发麻，拿手推了推那颗脑袋。哪知李赫宰眯着眼，大腿强硬的挤进他的双腿之间，一下子扒了他最后的遮羞布。

未经人事的性器粉嫩嫩的，哪怕勃起都不是男人那种深深的紫红色。

空气一下子炸开来。

不是那种侵略的危机感，李赫宰那片带雾的云图稍微明朗了一下，除了中心区域看不清楚，剩余所有的都对李东海敞开。  
修长的指节就着不知道哪里何时买的润滑剂，直接捅入那静谧的圣地。两只手指并拢的刮着里面的软肉，李东海并不痛，就是有一些不可言说的怪异感。

“唔，可以的。”  
他在这段关系中一直比李赫宰更加急迫，既然不痛的话，他想快一点——被那根戳在自己腿根的粗壮插入。  
他以前明明对这些肉体的交合没有半点兴趣，如今却扭着腰抬高了屁股。

李赫宰没听他的，只是又多加了两根手指。四指并拢的在穴口里鼓捣，在戳到前列腺点的时候，李东海绷紧了脚趾头射了出来，浓稠的精液带着腥味喷到男人的下颚骨和还带有血痕的伤口上。

“东海。”李赫宰附身亲了亲他的铃口，这让李东海即使在贤者时间里也吓到睁大了眼睛，他刚看过哨兵的资料，上面写着他有洁癖。

“你忍一忍。”  
他的腿被李赫宰高高抬起，是传统的姿势，却让人更加羞耻，一切都被人一览无遗，李东海红着脸，看着那比自己粗壮许多的，紫红色可怖的性器逐渐消失在视野中。

太痛了。

硕圆的龟头撑开那个小口，带着滚烫的柱体破开紧闭的肠肉，将小穴口的褶皱撑到几乎透明，李东海的眼里蒙上一层雾，只觉得眼前一道白光闪过。

可他没有推开李赫宰，他好像用尽了全身的力气，伸手摸上那块疤痕，声音不大，却极具诱惑力。

“我愿意的。”

他不是没感受到体内柱体想要出去的动作，李赫宰的云图虽然只剩一小部分看不清，但是通过触手感知，那微微的不安被放大，传到他的图景里。

“我愿意的。”  
小向导怕人反悔，焦急的扭了扭腰。

一触即发。

李赫宰把他的腿抬高，又往还在外露着的部分抹上润滑，直挺挺的戳在刚刚扩张找到的前列腺点上。穴壁内像一个会收缩的烤箱，紧紧的咬住性器，李东海被刺激到说不出话，嘴角微微流出不受控制的口水。

他被男人折成小小的一团，那根粗壮给他带来了痛，也带来了性快感。  
他适应的极快，已经不满足于轻轻的抽插。

痛感被转换为抛上云端的极乐，李东海主动起身，把人压在身下。  
他是勇敢的，更是坦诚的。

李赫宰被小向导反压在床上，看着李东海用软软的小掌握住那根肉棒，润滑从殷红的穴口处随着重力滑下来，淋湿他的龟头。  
他被刺激的不轻，掐住人的腰就往下按。性器再一次捅进那个温暖的小道，李赫宰双手揉着那两瓣白臀，不轻不重的拍了一下。

“全部吃进去。”

他不避讳这些东西，把话讲的极度色情。李东海又红了脸，把手撑在人的腹肌上，开始一上一下的用下面的小嘴吞吐过大的性器。  
骑乘的姿势深到李东海觉得自己的器官都要被顶破，他像一片丧失方向的落叶，而李赫宰是他的归属之地。

结白的臀肉被捏出红痕，臀尖也被囊袋的拍击染成樱花的颜色。

他们交合的速度越来越快，李东海已经整个人被肏成一摊软水，任由他选的男人把他折叠成各种姿势。

那股浓白的液体终于灌满小穴的各个角落，他们的图景彻底结合在一起。  
是无法摧毁的灵魂融合，新合的纽带绝对不会因为别人而断裂，就像他们的感情，从此都会是忠贞不渝。

他们的灵魂终于混上不一样的味道。


End file.
